1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for a hydrogen fill inlet utilized in fuel cell vehicles for filling hydrogen gas into a hydrogen cylinder.
2. Description of Background Art
In fuel cell vehicles of the conventional art that are propelled by a vehicular drive motor from electrical power supplied from a fuel cell, when mounting what are generally multiple cylindrical hydrogen cylinders in the vehicle, the hydrogen cylinders were in most cases mounted longitudinally towards the front and rear of the vehicle in order to prevent making the vehicle width larger. See, for example, JP-A No. 313056/2002.
The structure of these hydrogen cylinders, that include high-pressure tanks, and preferably include a hydrogen fill inlet for the hydrogen cylinders that is installed after considering the peripheral piping layout and the hydrogen gas filling operation.